Harry's Little Girl?
by StarKidding-Weasley
Summary: Ginnys been pregnant for eight months with her and Harry's first child. Harry wants it to be a girl. Hmm...


**Harry's Little Girl?**

He placed his hand on my expanding belly for what seemed like the millionth time-which it probably was- in eight and a half months.

The baby had been kicking more than usual today. Which Harry had been enjoying, he'd been so exited when Id told him we were expecting...

_'Ginny, love?' Harry had asked me, ' are you alright?'_

_'Hmm? Oh, wouldn't I be?' I'd replied, absent mindedly playing with the grass that we were laying down on._

_I had brought him here for his twenty-fifth birthday, to the place were Snape had met Lily. To the same place that they had layed down on._

_'I dont know. You just seem... worried about something.' _

_I flipped my head over to look at him. He was worried, I could see it etched into his face._

_'What would I be worried about?'_

_'I dont know, thats why i'm asking.'_

_I sighed and got up. i walked up to the tree and leaned against it. Closing my eyes, I sighed. __**How could i tell him? He was so happy right now. I would just send his whole world crashing down if I did.**_

_A pair of hand slid onto my waist._

_'Please talk to me.' His voice pleaded._

_I sighed. _

_'I'm pregnant.' I blurted out._

_'W-what?'_

_'Im pregnant.'_

_I opened my eyes._

_He looked like a kid in a candy store._

_No, he looked like a kid in a candy store that he didnt even have to pay for._

_'We're gonna have a baby?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Are you sure?' he asked worriedly._

_'Yes, Harry. St. Mungos approved and everything.'_

_The next thing I knew I was up in the air in a familiar snog from when we got engaged._

_'Harry, put me down before I vomit on you.' I was noziated, between the normal pregnancy nausiation and the round and round, I felt like I was going to empty my stomach all over my happier than possible husband._

_He carefully placed me back on my feet._

_'Sorry, love'_

_'It's alright.'_

_'Why didnt you tell me?'_

_'I didnt want to get your hopes up.'_

_'Ginny?'_

_'Hmm? I looked up at him._

_'You just gave me the best birthday present ever.'_

My husband brought me back to reality.

'Ah, thats my girl.' Harry said rubbing his hand over my abdomen.

'How do you know its a girl?'

He looked up into my eyes, and I did the same. His eyes, I felt like i could drown if I got lost deep enough. Which I was...his voice dragged my back to the surface.

'I don't. I just really want a little girl, and I feel like if I wish hard enough then it'll happen.'

'Harry?' I asked as I relaxed into the back of our sofa.

'Yes?'

'Why do you want a girl? I mean, aren't Dads supposed to want boys?'

'Well, I wanna name her Lily.'

'Oh. I should've known.'

'Am I that predictable?' He asked evitently embarassed.

'Harry James Potter, you are the most unpredictable man I know.'

When he got a confused look on his face I said, 'But, you are truly a mummy's boy.'

'Oh.'

'And there is nothing wrong with that.' I said with a kiss when his face started to turn as red as my hair.

'If it is a boy, we'll name him James. Youll like that, won't you?'

'I would. I really would.' He said as a giant smile was born across his face.

'You know, the baby'll need a middle name.'

'oh, right.' He tilted his head thoughtfully,'What do you think, love?'

'Oh, I dont know.' I grimaced as pain took over me.

I breathed outward and tried to stay calm, I want to scream. But, that would worry Harry. I didn't want him to worry. Too late...

'Ginny, love?' Harry asked me worriedly. 'do you need to lie down?'

'N-no.' I tried to control my self as best I could. 'I just need to stand up and walk around.'

I stood up (with much trouble I might add) and started to walk around our sitting room.

Harry got up franticly and started following me.

'Harry-'

'What? Can i get you something? What do you need?'

'Nothing.'

'Then what is it? The baby's coming, isn't it?'

'No! I just need you to stop!'

I wasn't sure if it was or not. Okay thats a lie I knew it was. But I was in denial, I wanted to have a little more time as a married couple. Your know just the two of us.

'Stop what?'

'Worrying over me!' I yelled.

He stepped back obviously hurt.

I felt my eyes tear up at his expression.

'Oh merlin. I-I'm so sorry.' I started to sobb.

He started rubbing my back, 'I'm just trying help.'

'I know, It's these stupid bloody hormones.'

'Do you think its time?' he asked more calmly.

'No. It's just some pre-labaur pains.'

Lie. But hey a Weasley can hope. Wait did i just say Weasley? I meant Potter.

'I'll be fine in just a miniute.' I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

'Are you hungry?' I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

'No, I just didnt feel like walking in circles.'

'Gin?'

'Yes?' I asked looking out the window.

'Are you sure your not in labour?'

'Postive.' That was a lie.

'Then why are your pants wet?'

My water had broken. Crap.

54 long hours later James Sirius Potter has born.

Those eyes. They were like a tiny version of hers. Those deep beutiful brown eyes.

James was by far the most beutiful boy I had ever seen. And what made it even better was that the most beutiful woman I had ever seen was holding him.

I looked into her eyes. She had given me the best gift ever. I wanted to hold him, bet she had done all the work. She had earned first cuddle rights.

'Are you disappoined?'

I looked up at her. 'Why would I be?'

'Well I know how you wanted a girl.' She said looking ashamed of herself. 'And I gave you a boy.'

'No, I'm not. I did want a girl, but you wanna know something?'

'Sure.'

'I wouldn't trade little James for a million girls.'

'Really?' She asked a smile spreading across her beutiful features.

'Really.' I confirmed.

'Would you like to hold him?'

'Could I?' I asked hopefully.

She laughed. 'Of course you can. He's yours just as much as he is mine.'

_Only I didn't endure fifty-four hours of agonizing pain. _

Well, actually I did. I never was good at watching the ones I love suffer. Eccept this time I couldn't do anything to stop it. Not to mention her squeezing the life out of my hand, plus the insults she'd been throwing my way.

Everyone had warned me about the things thier wives had said to them during childbirth. But, Ginny was worse. She could swear like a sailor of a good day, but usually she saved it for a quidditch match or an enemy. But not today. Both me and the healer had gotten the other end of it.

She lifted her arms and handed me the bundle she'd been cradling, 'There we go. Go to Daddy, Jamie.'

_Daddy. I was 'Daddy' now._

I snickered at what she had called him.

'What?' She demamded.

'You called him "Jamie" '

'Oh.' She blushed.

'Hey, he needs a cute nickname.'

She laughed again. ' It's not like mum wont give him a thousand.'

She gasped.

'What? Whats wrong?'

'Calm down Harry. I just realized something.'

'What is it?' I said, bouncing James up and down afraid I had scared him.

'Mum.'

This confused me. 'What about her?'

'We havent had contact with her for nearly three days. She'll be worried.'

'Well I think It'll be allright once she finds out she has another grandchild.'

'But she doesn't know now does she? We've had contact every day since I've been pregnant. She'll think somethings gone wrong.'

'Fine. I'll go floo her.' I kissed the top of her head and handed James back to her. There'd be plenty of time to hold him in the future.

As for right now, I had a frantic mother-in-law to inform about her newest grandson.


End file.
